misfilefandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Index: Book 2
Each page lists who or what appears on the page. If the name is bolded, it is the first appearance. If in italic, the character has no physical presence, like appearing in a picture or flashback. If in parentheses, character is mentioned but does not appear. Book 2 Title Page Page 1 Vashiel, Audi (Unsure of exact model), Edward Page 2 Vashiel, Edward, Rumisiel, Ash Page 3 Ash, Edward, Vashiel, Rumisiel Page 4 Vashiel, Rumisiel, Ash Page 5 Ash, Rumisiel, Vashiel Page 6 Ash, Rumisiel, (Vashiel), Edward Page 7 Vashiel, Ash Page 8 Emily, Ash, (Rumisiel), (Vashiel) Page 9 Emily, Ash, (Ms. McArthur) Page 10 Ash, Emily, Four unnamed cars Page 11 Emily, Used Car Salesman, 1994 Hyundai Excel Page 12 Emily, Ash, 1994 Hyundai Excel, Used Car Salesman Page 13 Ash, Used Car Salesman, Emily, (Honda Civic DX) Page 14 Ash, 1992 Nissan 240SX, Used Car Salesman, Emily Page 15 Ash, Emily, Nissan 240SX, (Harry), Used Car Salesman, Tom Page 16 Ash, Rumisiel, Vashiel Page 17 Vashiel Page 18 Ash, Vashiel Page 19 Three unnamed people, Nissan 240SX, Emily, DMV Driving Tester, Ms. McArthur, (Ash) Page 20 Ms. McArthur, Emily, Ash, Nissan 240SX Page 21 Ash, Emily, Nissan 240SX, Unnamed car, Harry Page 22 Emily, Ash, Harry, (Kate) Page 23 Emily, Ash, (Kate), Harry, (Jaguar XKR) Page 24 Ash, Harry, Emily, Nissan 240SX, Kate, Angelica Page 25 Ash, Emily, Kate, (Angelica) Page 26 Emily, Ash, Nissan 240SX, (Harry) Page 27 Ash, Vashiel Page 28 Ash, Vashiel, Nissan 240SX Page 29 Ash, Nissan 240SX, Vashiel, (Rumisiel) Page 30 Fred, Rumisiel, Ash, Vashiel, (Heaven) Page 31 Ash, Vashiel Page 32 Ash, Vashiel, Acura RSX-S (Tom's second one), Tom Page 33 Tom, Ash, Acura RSX-S, Vashiel Page 34 Tom, Ash, Vashiel, Rumisiel Page 35 Emily, Ash, (Tom), Vashiel, Rumisiel Page 36 Ash, Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 37 Emily, Ash, Nissan 240SX Page 38 Ash, Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 39 Emily, Nissan 240SX, Unnamed friend of Ms. McArthur, Ms. McArthur Page 40 Ms. McArthur, Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 41 Rumisiel, Vashiel, (Ash) Page 42 Vashiel, Rumisiel, (Teshiel), Ash, Kate Page 43 Ash, Rumisiel, (Kate), (Tom) Page 44 Ash, Rumisiel, Two unnamed classmates of Ash's, Tom Page 45 Tom, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road, Ash, Kate Page 46 Two unnamed students, Ash, Emily, (Rumisiel), (Kate) Page 47 Emily, Ash, (Vashiel), Kate, Jaguar XKR Page 48 Kate, Ash, Jaguar XKR Page 49 Emily, Ash, (Kate), Rumisiel Page 50 Unnamed teacher of Ash's, (Ash), Paul, Emily, Vashiel Page 51 Emily, Ash, (Kate), (Vashiel) Page 52 Ash, Emily, (Edward) Page 53 Emily, Ash, (Rumisiel) Page 54 Emily, Ash, (XR4Ti) Page 55 Emily, Ash, (Edward) Page 56 Ash, XR4Ti, Rumisiel Page 57 Rumisiel, Ash, (Tom), (Kate), (Vashiel) Page 58 Ash, XR4Ti, Rumisiel, Monster XR#, (Kate) Page 59 Ash, Emily, Rumisiel, Vashiel, XR4Ti, Nissan 240SX, The Old Road, (Kate) Page 60 Ash, Emily, XR4Ti, The Old Road, (Kate), Jaguar XKR Page 61 Kate, Jaguar XKR, Ash, Vashiel, Rumisiel, Angelica Page 62 Kate, Ash, Jaguar XKR, The Old Road, XR4Ti Page 63 Kate, Angelica, Jaguar XKR, The Old Road, XR4Ti Page 64 Emily, Vashiel, Rumisiel, (Angelica), Jaguar XKR, XR4Ti, The Old Road Page 65 Kate, Jaguar XKR, The Old Road, Ash, XR4Ti Page 66 Ash, XR4Ti, The Old Road, Kate Page 67 Ash, Kate, The Old Road, (Angelica) Page 68 Emily, Rumisiel, Nissan 240SX, Vashiel, XR4Ti, The Old Road Page 69 Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Page 70 Ash, Edward, (Audi), (XR4Ti) Page 71 Emily, Ms. McArthur, (Aunt Natalie) Page 72 Ms. McArthur, Emily Page 73 Edward, Rumisiel, (Ash) Page 74 Ash, (Kate), Vashiel, Edward Page 75 Edward, Ash, Emily, (Ms. McArthur), (Nissan 240SX) Page 76 Ash, Emily Page 77 Ash, Emily, (Ms. McArthur), (Emily's Father), (Marie), (Kate) Page 78 Ash, (Kate), Emily, (Jaguar XKR) Page 79 Ash, Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 80 Emily, Nissan 240SX, Ash, Rumisiel, Vashiel Page 81 Edward, (Ash), (Emily), Rumisiel, Vashiel Page 82 Rumisiel, Edward, (Ash), (Marie), (Vashiel) Page 83 Vashiel, (Ash), Rumisiel, Edward Page 84 Ash, Emily, (Nissan 240SX) Page 85 Ash, Emily Page 86 Ash, Emily Page 87 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel Page 88 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily, (Nissan 240SX), Vashiel, (Edward) Page 89 Emily, Ash Page 90 Emily, Ash, (Marie) Page 91 Marie, Ash, Emily Page 92 Emily, Ash, Edward, Marie Page 93 Emily, Ash, (Marie) Page 94 Thirteen unnamed students, Emily, Ash, (Marie), Vashiel, Rumisiel Page 95 Emily, Vashiel, Ash, (Marie) Page 96 Emily, (Marie), (Emily's Father), Vashiel, Maude, Molly, One unnamed classmate or friend of Molly's Page 97 Ash, Vashiel, Emily, Molly, (Ryan) Page 98 Molly, Vashiel, Emily, (Ash) Page 99 Vashiel, Emily, Four unnamed students, Ash, Rumisiel Page 100 Molly, Vashiel, (Emily), Ash Page 101 Ash, Emily, Vashiel, (Rumisiel) Page 102 Ash, (Rumisiel), Jaguar XKR Page 103 Ash, Jaguar XKR, Kate Page 104 Ash, Jaguar XKR, Emily, (Rumisiel), (Vashiel), (Kate) Page 105 Emily, Ms. McArthur Page 106 Ms. McArthur, Emily Page 107 Ms. McArthur, Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 108 Ash, XR4Ti, (Edward), Emily, Nissan 240SX Page 109 Ash, (Kate), Emily, Monster XR, (Ms. McArthur) Page 110 Ash, Emily, (Ms. McArthur) Page 111 Emily, Ash, (Ms. McArthur), (Ms. Taber), (Rumisiel) Page 112 Ash, Emily Page 113 Emily, Ash Page 114 Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Book 1 Book 3 Category:Index